Take My Breath Away
by Litalover
Summary: After Santana wins NDW championship, everything seems to fall into place until blue haired girl makes her feel more in two seconds than she has in her whole life. Dantana with Brittana in the start. Glee characters in the WWE world. Mature themes with smut and violence.


The world around Santana was a blur. Her body ached with new bruises and the sweat dripping down her face stung her eyes, making any trace of her makeup burn and bleed down her face but in this moment she couldn't be happier.

She just beat Quinn for the NDW Women's Championship.

The stupid blonde princess had been getting on her nerves the past month, constantly having her little student, Kitty, run in and cheat for her during their matches. Finally Santana had got not only the General Manager but also the COO on her side to ban Kitty from ringside. Still, Quinn had some tricks up her sleeve. Throwing everything at her that she could think of, whether it be chair shots while the referee was out even an attempt to spray hairspray in her eyes.

Didn't matter much. Santana still got the best of Quinn. Now she was standing in the middle of the ring celebrating while her music blasted in front of millions of people.

She raised her title high with her hand being raised by the referee. These were the moments she lived for. The moments that made all the shit she'd gone through with Quinn, with Kitty, hell even in her own personal life, worth it.

Quinn had rolled out of the ring, screaming that the gold Santana now had belonged to her. The belt Santana held up high was her title, her belt, it all belonged to her. If Santana wasn't up on cloud nine, she'd probably be itching to give Quinn one last ass kicking to end the night on an even better note.

But she'd let Quinn have her temper tantrum. This is Santana's moment. A moment she'd been fighting for since she started in this business.

* * *

What Santana didn't notice was her best friend running down the ramp. Only did she even know Brittany had come down to congratulate her was when she felt another body practically crash into her own and wrap around her in a hug.

Of course Santana hugged her back. Pulling back to look at Brittany's face and share in celebration.

"You did it…you did it…" She heard her best friend tell her, her voice sounding like a whisper in this world of noise around them.

She couldn't reply to the girl in front of her, her body overcoming with shock that Brittany even wanted to talk to her. Their last conversation hadn't exactly gone the best and left Santana thinking that all the signs she thought she saw, the feelings she swore Brittany also had and everything was leading up to Brittany being just as in love with Santana as Santana was in love with her.

After that Santana swore she had lost Brittany forever. She couldn't even get a text message back for weeks and all she could get was a simple 'hi' and 'bye' when they passed in the backstage area. All Santana could do at that point was push all of her frustration into kicking Quinn's ass.

But Brittany always found some way to surprise her somehow and she sure as hell surprised her by coming out to celebrate her victory

"What are you…?" Santana started her question but couldn't finish her words and she knew Brittany wasn't going to give her an explanation. Not right there.

And in another turn of surprises, she felt the blonde's soft lips against her own and the world around her exploded.

Santana almost dropped her new title to the ground from the new wave of shock that over powered her but she steadied herself and kissed back, the roar of the crowd loud enough to make the building fall to the ground.

Everyone talks about that moment. That kiss that makes everything in the world seem like it all made sense. Santana was so sure this was her moment but kissing Brittany felt…..almost lackluster. She didn't want to admit that maybe Brittany was right about not having the same feelings because it'd make those weeks of losing their friendship not worth it. It had to be herself. She had overhyped the idea of their first kiss in her head so much the real sparks couldn't match the ones that went off in her head for months.

Brittany pulled back to grin again at Santana and then raised her hand up again and show that once again, Santana had won the night. Now in more ways than one. With one last wave and kiss to the crowd, Santana follows Brittany out of the ring and backstage. Ending the most perfect moment that Santana could never forget.

* * *

Walking into the backstage area, Santana was met by more celebrating. Sugar and Sam had a cake ready in their hands as well as Rachel clapping, with an annoyed look of course, with some of the other people from the roster. Not surprised since miss GM's boyfriend had lost his title the same night. The idea of new champions all across the board probably made Ms. Berry want to die.

Tears welled up in Santana's eyes and she felt Brittany's grip on her hand tighten, making her heart only swell more.

"CONGRATS!" Sugar yelled as soon as Santana came into sight. Will Schue had beaten everyone to the punch to give Santana a hug. He wasn't exactly the first person she wanted but at least knowing the COO was on her side made things just a little bit sweeter.

"Thank you guys, thank you so much. It really…it means a lot." She gasped out. Her emotions as well as her current physical shape taking a toll on her just a little bit.

She hugged everyone in the room, some of the people being her friends, some being people she knew fairly well and some she didn't even know. Specifically a blue haired girl.

Pulling back from the hug with stranger, she met her face and she felt chills when their eyes had connected.

"Hi. I'm Dani." The girl extended out her hand for Santana to shake.

 _Of course she was Dani._ Santana thought to herself with a big _duh_ following in her head.

Dani was new to the roster, coming up from the developmental tonight when she replaced Sugar in a tag match with Madison against Bree and Brittany. Santana didn't see the whole match since she was in makeup during but Dani had some moves and she heard a lot about this new chick making a real impact in just the developmental area.

"Dani." Santana repeated. "It's nice to meet you." She shook the girl's hand even though she wanted to pull back the second their hands touched. Like electricity flowed through Dani's veins and went straight into Santana.

Santana opened her mouth to say something until she felt Brittany's hand tug on her shoulder. "Come on! Sugar wants to go out and celebrate!" She was sure her best friend said but it didn't register completely. She was still in awe of what a handshake did to her from this girl.

"Dani you can come too if you promise not to gloat too much." Brittany joked and Dani laughed a long with her.

Santana just nodded in agreement. "Alright. Let's go party." Santana said and was led away again by Brittany tugging on her head. Compared to the handshake, Brittany's hand felt like just hand.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I know it's a lot of backstory and not much Dantana or dialouge lol but there will be more longer and better chapters up!

Thanks! -Erin


End file.
